


Songs Cannot Protect the World

by Vuire



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuire/pseuds/Vuire
Summary: Tsubasa goes through memory lane of the deaths that occurred in front of her. I’m bad at summaries-





	Songs Cannot Protect the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic like this.. I hope it doesn’t suck too much

After a long day of fighting the noise, Tsubasa and Maria went back to their shared apartment and got ready for the night. As per usual, Tsubasa went to go shower first while Maria read up on some of the daily news. However, while in the shower, Tsubasa went through the memories where her weakness caused tragic deaths to happen in front of her. The negative thoughts that pulled at her mind only got stronger as she recalled the two deaths that happened during her live concerts.

"Kanade sacrificed herself because of my weakness. That girl got killled.. in such a way by the alchemist-"

Then she remembered, why this all happened.

"Song cannot protect the world."

"Songs... cannot protect the world," Tsubasa repeated, remembering the lecture she receiving from her grandfather hours earlier. As water continued to wash down Tsubasa's face, her confidence and trust in her skills began to falter. She began to believe that her grandfather was right.

Soon enough, Tsubasa finished her shower, dried her hair, and went out to call for Maria to take her shower. Afterwards, Tsubasa walked into the bedroom, plopped down on the bed, and sat in silence as she continued her trip down memory lane.

She remembered the feeling of Kanade's corpse slipping through her fingers as it turned to ash. Her last words echoed loudly through her ears.

"Heh, did you know, Tsubasa, that if you sing a lot, you get really hungry?"

Then, to last night, Tsubasa remembered how her concert went from a euphoric experience to a tragic ending. One of the alchemists from the remnants of the Illuminati attacked the concert. She took an innocent victim, one of the few that could have survived, and brutally killed her.

"Well done Kazanari Tsubasa! We are weak and incomplete!"

"Weak..?" Tsubasa mumbled as she tried to piece how the alchemists words fit with the current situation at hand.

"Yes. We're weak! That's why were not ashamed to do this!"

Afterwards, the girl was killed, a clear hole stabbed through her chest, and her blood splattered onto Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa." Maria called while standing in the doorway. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

After the two idols got into bed, Tsubasa found herself having a difficult time of falling asleep. The thoughts that haunted her continued to jab at her weakness: only her weakness had allowed that to happen. As Tsubasa drifted to sleep, she remembered one sentence that she continued to repeat: songs cannot protect the world.

There was an image in the distance. A familiar one. It shone a bright colour that wasn't unfriendly or unfamiliar to Tsubasa. Instead, it was nostalgic and welcoming. Tsubasa walked closer to the light and there she saw her most cherished person: Kanade. In a happy joy, Tsubasa quickly ran over to the Gungnir user and embraced her. But it didn't last for even a second.

The moment Tsubasa's hand reached Kanade's body, it turned to ash and disintegrated.

"Where are you,Tsubasa. It's so dark. I can't see your face.." Kanade's voice chuckled weakly in the air.

"Kanade!"

The world turned black.

A second later, Tsubasa was back at the concert's ruins and in her symphogear. In front of her was a girl. She looked incredibly scared, her eyes completely blank and cheeks drenched in tears. This was the girl the alchemist had mercilessly killed.

She slowly staggered over to Tsubasa with a vengeful yet lifeless expression. Tsubasa stood still in shock as the girl tackled her to the ground and got on top of Tsubasa, keeping her on the ground. She proceeded to wrap her hands around Tsubasa's neck and squeeze tightly.

It was suffering. She couldn't breathe. She wanted to wake up.

Tsubasa woke up, covered in cold sweat, with a hand around her neck in reassurance that she was still alive.

Why were these memories haunting her so much?

Why did these events even happen?

Why couldn't she protect people important to her?

And then she found her answer.

Songs cannot protect the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we hope that Tsubasa doesn’t get tortured too much this season and that she can get over her PTSD possibly?


End file.
